


Darkness And Light

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e22 What Kind of Day Has It Been, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-10
Updated: 2002-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Another take on the season finale from Josh's point of view.





	Darkness And Light

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Darkness and Light 

Author: Cindy Brewer 

disclaimer: I don't own them spoilers: What kind of day has it been 

Summary: Yet another take on the finale :) 

Notes: As always many thanks to Vicki for betaing

Red. That was all Deputy Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman saw everywhere he looked. Splotches of blood on the ground here. Bigger pools of blood there.

Josh closed his eyes briefly in a futile attempt to keep his sanity. He had heard his grandparents talk of the horrors of World War II. He never imagined in a million years that he would come anywhere near a gun battle. Especially one where he could only watch in helpless horror as people he loved were gunned down before his eyes.

Josh shook his head sharply forcing his attention back to what he was doing. He looked down again and saw nothing but blood covering his hands and jacket as he used it as a compress. A compress to keep Sam Seaborn's lifeblood from seeping into the cold ground.

"Damn it, Sam," Josh ordered in a choked whisper. "You *are not* going to give up! Not like this, Sam.....don't let the bastards take you like this...."

Hands were suddenly on his shoulders pulling him away. Josh fought them off his attention fully on saving his friend's life. It took him a full minute to realize it was three members of the Secret Service pulling him away. Josh numbly allowed them to do so only when he saw two waiting paramedics kneeling nearby. The Secret Service agents tried to pull Josh to his feet but Lyman wouldn't budge. As if from far away Josh could hear them reporting back and forth on their radios. / 'Princeton's down! We have Harvard..... Flamingo's already in an ambulance on the way to..../

Josh gulped and his lungs cried for air as he sat on the ground watching the paramedics struggle to save Sam's life. He didn't even remember how he had gotten from behind the fence to the row of limos where he had found his fallen friends. Finally Josh let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding....it was easier to breathe now. /Come on Samuel...../

"Blood pressure's dropping way too fast," a female black paramedic shouted to her partner as she feverantly tried to find a good vein in which to place an IV.

Her partner, a blond man, nodded grimly. "He's going into shock. We have to move him or he won't make it to the hospital....."

end of part 1 TBC

 

  


End file.
